The growth and widespread use of the Internet in recent years has made it possible for large volumes of digital content to be available for user review. One particular field of content, adult digital content, has yet to see a convenient approach to enabling users to search for, access, download and organize libraries of files. Adult digital content presents unique issues as compared with other content types, such as music. For example, users often desire to remain anonymous. Additionally, there is an undesirably large volume of junk e-mail or “spam” that is generated when a user accesses an adult website. Adult digital content also tends largely to comprise images or video files, and thus commands the ability of a system to manage large scale volumes of data. There is thus a need for an improved method, software and system for managing, sharing and distributing electronic information and particularly electronic files including adult content.